Focus Concentrate
by SarahUrielAndEvilys
Summary: Durant leur séjour au Pays Imaginaire, Emma et Regina découvrent beaucoup plus que le lieu où Pan retient Henry... Le récit qui suit n'est pas 100% canon.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : Nous empruntons ces personnages pour nous amuser. Ils ne nous appartiennent en aucune façon et nous n'en tirons aucun profit. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

Appariement : Emma Swan/Regina Mills

Classification : Mature pour le contenu sexuel

Note : Écrit en collaboration rapprochée entre SarahUriel et Evilys. Une suite est en route...

.

.

 **Focus. Concentrate.**

.

.

La petite troupe s'était arrêtée faire une pause pour avaler un maigre déjeuner et tenter de prendre un peu de repos. Dès le repas achevé, Mary-Margaret et David s'étaient éclipsés, sans aucun doute pour se bécoter derrière un arbre, et Hook avait signalé qu'il partait repérer un peu les différents chemins possibles à l'avance. Regina, quant à elle, comme à chaque arrêt qu'ils faisaient, s'était mise à l'écart, plus avant dans la forêt.

Songeuse, Emma était assise devant le feu qu'elle avait allumé grâce à l'aide la brune et repensait à leur leçon de magie. Elle entendait encore Regina la harceler pour qu'elle se concentre. Mais comment atteindre cette foutue concentration nécessaire alors qu'elle lui tournait autour d'aussi près ? Rien qu'au souvenir de cette scène, elle sentait encore son parfum l'envelopper comme un sortilège et une chaleur incontrôlable monter en elle. Qui aurait pu se concentrer dans des conditions pareilles ! Elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas exactement comment elle avait fait pour allumer les flammes qui avaient jailli du foyer éteint. Parce que ce n'est pas la colère qui prédominait en elle à ce moment-là, contrairement à ce que tous avaient cru. Elle avait bien trouvé, sans s'en rendre compte, un moyen de ne pas rejoindre l'obscurité pour éveiller sa magie. Le désir. Sauf que ce moyen n'était pas sans lui poser autant de problème, si ce n'est plus, que l'obscur…

Regina, de son côté, réfléchissait. Cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les deux idiots… Pourquoi marcher alors qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa magie ? Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, à l'heure actuelle, était perdre du temps… Perdre du temps alors qu'Henry avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de sa mère… Enfin, de ses mères. Même Emma avait remarqué ce fait : elles avaient besoin de magie. Alors, certes, ce n'était pas parfait, mais la brune devait avouer qu'elle ressentait en elle une puissance extrême. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, elles avaient toutes leurs chances. Seulement, pouvaient-ils, actuellement compter sur la chance ? Il fallait des certitudes. Et Regina en avait une : la magie. La magie d'Emma. Leur magie. C'était ça… C'était la clé mais Snow, encore et toujours, était réticente.

Alors, oui, elle fulminait, un peu plus loin de cette joyeuse petite famille. Parce que la vérité leur écorchait les yeux et qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Seule Emma avait cette lucidité… Ou du moins, quand elle n'était pas occupée à roucouler avec son capitaine. Pour une raison obscure, leur proximité agaçait la brune. Mais il s'agissait certainement de lassitude : comment la blonde pouvait-elle penser à des choses pareilles alors que leur fils était en danger avec un dangereux manipulateur ? Et s'il ne leur faisait plus confiance ? Regina ne s'en relèverait pas, elle le savait.

N'y tenant plus, Emma se leva. Elle avait besoin de marcher, longtemps. De faire sortir toute la colère et tout le désir qui s'étaient accumulés en elle durant leur leçon et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de canaliser autrement. Elle partit droit devant elle, sans autre but que de s'exténuer et se changer les idées. Elle marchait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, droit devant elle. Et, bien sûr, il fallut qu'elle tombe, littéralement, sur Regina. Celle-ci était assise sur un tronc abattu par une tempête quelconque derrière un important rideau d'herbes folles qu'Emma avait écartées d'une main sans vraiment y penser. En conséquence, elle trébucha sur le tronc et finit directement dans les bras de Regina. Une décharge de magie pure s'embrasa entre elles.

Le premier réflexe de la brune fut de repousser violemment la blonde au sol. Sur cette île maudite, qui sait ce qui pouvait vous tomber dessus par surprise ? Et elle avait senti l'expression d'une magie extérieure à la sienne. Quand elle vit que c'était Emma, elle eut un geste pour l'aider à se relever mais Emma s'était déjà redressée, le rouge aux joues et en furie, autant de ce matin que d'avoir fini jetée au sol comme une malpropre… après s'être retrouvée le visage entre les jambes de Regina ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette femme qui passait son temps à tester les limites de sa patience… et de sa libido. Pas une initiative d'un seul des membres de leur groupe n'échappait à une contre-proposition, une répartie moqueuse ou un simple mais vexant geste de dédain de sa part ! Pas une occasion ratée de la regarder intensément ou de l'effleurer par "accident" au détour du chemin !

Elle poussa un cri de frustration à peine contenu et, les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, marmonna : « **Je n'en peux plus, il faut que ça cesse...** » avant d'attraper Regina par ce fichu blaser bleu qui ne cachait pas grand chose de ce que dévoilait le petit caraco au décolleté indécent qu'elle portait dessous. Elle la plaqua violemment contre un arbre avant de se saisir de sa bouche avec une agressivité difficilement maîtrisée. Elle avait envie de lui effacer ce fichu petit sourire de mépris, de lui faire mal, de la faire crier, de la faire jouir.

La brune, surprise, se laissa emporter par la fièvre ambiante jusqu'à finalement réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Emma Swan était-elle réellement contre ses lèvres ? Où était-ce encore un tour de cette île maudite ? Par instinct, elle la repoussa et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Avec une certaine agressivité, elle la jaugeait.

" **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Emma ?!**

 **\- Ce qu'il faut pour retrouver ma concentration !**

 **\- Allons bon… Ta concentration n'a rien à voir avec… "ça",** répondit la brune avec dédain.

 **\- Qu'en sais-tu ?** cracha la blonde avec toute la frustration accumulée depuis des jours.

 **\- Je le sais parce que tu as déjà réussi à faire quelque chose de ta magie. Je l'ai vu… Et tu n'as pas eu besoin de déraisonner.** Regina restait calme, ce qui était finalement assez inquiétant.

\- **De déraisonner ? Ah ! Parce que je déraisonne quand je te vois me regarder à la dérobée dès que tu le peux ? Parce que je déraisonne quand tu profite du moindre resserrement du chemin pour me coller d'un peu plus près ? Parce que tu avais besoin, ce matin, de me tourner autour comme ça pour aider à ma concentration peut-être ?!"**

Regina resta silencieuse un instant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle regardait la blonde en colère. Dieu qu'elle était attirante… Parce que, oui, elle avait raison. La brune était irrésistiblement attirée par elle, depuis le premier jour. Elle repensait à leurs premiers échanges, à l'évolution de leur relation, et à la nouvelle proximité qui naissait ces derniers temps. Elle avait mis du temps à accepter ce qu'elle ressentait, le feu qui montait en elle en présence de la blonde. Il n'y avait pas que de la colère, et elle le savait. Aujourd'hui, elle le savait. Seulement il y avait un monde entre accepter et passer à l'acte. Et ça, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Parce qu'Emma était la fille de Snow et de Charming. Parce qu'elle était bornée, inconsciente… Parce que…

Parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'arguments, Regina rit légèrement, d'un air provocateur.

" **Ma chère Emma, je pense que tu t'accordes bien trop d'importance. Si je te pousse à travailler, c'est uniquement dans le but de retrouver mon fils,** cracha-t-elle.

 **\- Notre fils ! Et si tu te préoccupes tant de me faire travailler afin de le sauver, demande-toi une seconde comment j'ai réussi à allumer ce foutu feu alors que je me refuse à devenir un monstre, comme toi !**

 **\- C'est donc ça,** murmura Regina la voix emplie d'une colère non dissimulée. **Ça l'a toujours été n'est-ce pas ?!"**

Elle inversa les rôles, sa main serrant désormais la gorge de la blonde. A son tour, elle la plaqua contre un arbre sans aucune délicatesse.

" **Il te prend souvent l'envie d'embrasser un monstre… Princesse ?** demanda-t-elle, terminant sa phrase avec mépris.

\- **Aussi souvent qu'il te prend l'envie d'éduquer une incapable… Madame le maire !"** lui rétorqua Emma avec autant de fiel dans la voix.

Elle sentait la colère et le désir monter avec une égale puissance en elle et la magie fourmiller au bout de ses doigts. La proximité du corps de Regina et de sa magie obscurcissait ses sens. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas finir par mettre le feu à la forêt dans l'état où elle se trouvait… Feu que Regina ressentait également au creux de son ventre, glissant doucement vers le bas.

Aussi, la brune céda. Elle captura les lèvres d'Emma avec avidité, mettant tout son désir dans ce baiser. L'envie qui la tiraillait depuis des mois prenait enfin forme. Sa langue n'attendit aucune autorisation pour venir à la rencontre de celle de la blonde, lui soutirant un léger gémissement. Luttant contre la vague de chaleur qui lui avait momentanément coupé les jambes lors de l'intrusion, Emma saisit le visage de la brune, fit glisser ses mains dans les mèches brunes qu'elle empoigna et lui retourna la politesse avec autant de passion.

Regina laissa ses réflexions de côté pour se concentrer sur les gestes de la blonde… Elle s'enivrait de sa ferveur, son ardeur, son désir. Il était partagé et c'en était grisant. La brune colla son corps à celui d'Emma et passa sa main sous son débardeur. Elle voulait toucher sa peau, la sentir brûler sous ses doigts. Et plus qu'une envie, c'était maintenant un besoin de la sentir toute entière. Alors ne tenant plus, son baiser dériva dans son cou qu'elle mordit avec force pendant que de sa main droite, elle déboutonnait le pantalon de celle qu'elle brûlait d'envie de faire crier.

Emma se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement quand elle sentit les dents de Regina sur sa gorge. La sentir ainsi contre elle, l'imaginer bientôt en elle, la rendait folle. Le sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'elle avait du mal à s'entendre penser. Comme indépendantes de sa volonté, ses mains firent tomber le blaser de Regina et se glissèrent sur ses hanches, remontant vers ses seins en une longue caresse. Elle s'en saisit avec passion avant de passer brièvement dans son dos pour détacher la barrière de soie qui les empêchait encore d'en profiter pleinement. Leurs pointes dressées trahissaient un désir tel qu'Emma ne put, cette fois-ci, s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long gémissement rauque.

" **Emma ? Emma, Amour ?"**

Regina serra les dents en entendant la voix de Crochet. Et la colère qu'elle ressentait remonta en même temps que ses doigts qui, eux, s'insinuèrent sous ses sous-vêtements. Cet idiot la cherchait donc ? Il n'était pas très loin, et le regard d'Emma trahit son inquiétude.

Un sourire carnassier s'étirant sur sa bouche, la brune plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche de la blonde avant d'insérer deux doigts dans son intimité.

Heureusement que Regina l'avait bâillonnée car son attaque fit crier Emma de surprise avant de la faire tout aussi rapidement gémir de plaisir. Son corps se contractait sous les assauts de la brune en même temps que ses mains se délectaient de ses seins qu'elle brutalisait et pinçaient avec le même rythme que celui que Regina donnait à son corps. Elle avait envie de la sentir trembler contre elle, gémir, supplier. Bientôt, n'y tenant plus, elle les abandonna pourtant pour descendre plus bas, brûlant de sentir sur ses doigts la preuve de l'effet qu'elle faisait à la divine brune.

" **Emma ? Emma !"**

C'est qu'il commençait à devenir insistant. Regina bouillonnait intérieurement, tant par la rage que par le plaisir de sentir la blonde prendre autant de plaisir. Mais elle perdit totalement la raison quand les doigts d'Emma entrèrent en contact avec son intimité. Ce n'était plus du sang mais de la lave en fusion qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle aurait voulu imploser et son désir était retenu depuis si longtemps qu'elle aurait pu jouir rien qu'avec ses effleurements.

" **Emma, regarde-moi,** ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque et suave. **Je veux te sentir… en moi."**

Emma entendit la supplique mais eut le plus grand mal à obéir à la première partie de celle-ci tant elle était concentrée sur la seconde. L'humidité brûlante qui l'avait accueillie la coupait de toute réalité. Elle en oublia presque sa propre jouissance. Elle ne se préoccupait plus que de la découvrir, la caresser, langoureusement. Elle était si douce, si soyeuse, si prête… Elle avait tant attendu ce moment qu'elle ne voulait pas le précipiter. Il n'y aurait qu'une première fois… Avec la plus grande difficulté, elle parvint pourtant à ouvrir les paupières et à se focaliser dans l'obscurité céleste du regard qui lui faisait face. Elle se laissa capturer et la regarda intensément alors qu'elle la pénétrait enfin.

Et Regina retint un gémissement de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais… à quoi bon ? Elle enleva sa main de la bouche de la blonde et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en continuant de gémir, son corps ondulant contre le sien. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester également concentrée sur ses va-et-vient, accélérant le rythme, s'adaptant à celui d'Emma. Cette femme la rendait folle…

Emma se sentait partir, elle n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Le corps de Regina contre le sien, ses mouvements erratiques aux portes de la jouissance, ses contractions contre ses doigts, ses gémissements contre sa bouche, tout la bouleversait comme jamais et la menait tout aussi sûrement au sommet du plaisir que de sentir la main de la brune en elle. Elle aurait tant aimé sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre à ce moment-là, pouvoir la caresser, l'adorer, lui faire crier sa jouissance et crier la sienne de même sans risquer que quelque crétin égaré ne les entende. Mais ce moment viendrait et d'imaginer sous ses yeux et ses mains le corps totalement offert de Regina signa sa capitulation. Elle s'abandonna.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Regina approfondit ses assauts, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Seulement elle voulait attendre, elle voulait atteindre le point de non retour en même temps que la blonde. Elle voulait être liée à elle de cette manière, et quand elle sentit les parois d'Emma se contracter violemment autour de ses doigts, elle ne tint plus et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la femme qui lui offrait cet instant magique.

" **Em… Emma, je vais… jouir** , gémit-elle à son oreille.

\- **Oh… Oui… Regina !** " ne put que gémir la blonde à son tour avant que la jouissance ne la fasse trembler si violemment qu'elle en mordit la brune pour ne pas hurler. Le monde explosa autour d'elle en une clarté éblouissante et une première vague la traversa.

Et Regina la suivit, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui pouvait les entourer. Elle ne pouvait que jouir, crier son nom, et savourer le plaisir qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Et elle rougit légèrement en sentant tout l'effet que venait de lui faire la blonde, entre ses jambes. Dire qu'elle était trempée était un euphémisme.

En prenant conscience de l'évidence du plaisir qu'elle avait donné à Regina, une seconde vague frappa Emma si fortement qu'elle en perdit l'usage de ses membres inférieurs. Sans la brune pour la retenir, elle se serait sans doute aucun écroulée sur le champ. Elle la serra férocement, autant pour affirmer sa stabilité que pour transmettre l'intensité de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Le visage enfoui dans son épaule, elle s'apaisa en respirant son odeur. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de ce moment contre elle pendant que tout s'apaisait. Et elle retint d'une main celle de Regina qui voulait se retirer.

" **Reste. Reste encore un peu en moi, s'il-te-plaît** " murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Comment une simple phrase pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ? Regina obtempéra néanmoins, tentant de contrôler ses émotions, et son corps. Elle sentait les muscles de la blonde se contracter et sans pouvoir résister, elle bougea légèrement ses doigts. Son regard se perdit dans celui d'Emma.

" **Tu es magnifique"** , lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de son corps, de cette sensation chaude et puissante quand elle l'entendait jouir. Alors elle se retira avec délicatesse, l'espace d'un instant, avant d'insérer finalement trois doigts. Elle captura les lèvres de la blonde pour l'empêcher de crier, sa langue cherchant fiévreusement la sienne.

Les sens et le corps d'Emma étaient saturés par la passion. Elle venait déjà de jouir deux fois et, quand elle sentit les doigts de Regina la pénétrer à nouveau, elle se demanda un bref instant si celle-ci n'avait pas finalement décidé de se débarrasser d'elle en la tuant de plaisir. Avant que tout ne soit effacé par une troisième vague qui la transperça et lui fit perdre brièvement toute conscience. Et cette fois-ci, Regina la suivit, jouissant avec elle dans un dernier râle. Heureusement pour elles, ce tronc d'arbre permit à la brune de se soutenir tout en gardant la blonde dans ses bras.

Elle se relâcha contre elle, et cette fois, se retira. Avec un petit sourire, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les lècha avec avidité. Emma reprit conscience et, si elle avait été encore en état, cette image d'une sensualité extrême, aurait suffi à la faire partir à nouveau. Regina avait les cheveux défaits, les joues rosies par la passion et ses yeux brillaient tels deux orbes d'ébène du plaisir qu'elle prenait à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle se contenta, avec un léger sourire moqueur, d'en faire de même avec les siens.

Regina retint un gémissement avant de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de la blonde. Elle avait besoin de la sentir, d'être au plus près d'elle. Et pendant qu'elle l'embrassait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle venait de faire l'amour à Emma. Emma Swan… La fille de son ennemie. Et c'était bien le bon mot qu'elle employait… Lui faire l'amour. En réalisant cela, elle se détacha très légèrement de la blonde.

Emma, encore envahie par les émotions et les sensations provoquées en elle par Regina, reprenait petit à petit son souffle. Elle avait imaginé de multiples fois, depuis plus de deux ans, ce que cela pourrait être que de partager un instant pareil avec Regina mais la réalité avait pulvérisé ses fantasmes les plus torrides. En reprenant ses esprits, elle se demanda ce qu'il en était réellement pour la brune. Avait-elle également espéré cela depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle ou n'avait-elle été qu'entraînée par un désir puissant mais passager ? Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'avait en rien imaginé les regards plein de rage et de désir que lui portait Madame le maire depuis le tout premier jour, son passé d'enfant abandonné reprit le dessus et la fit douter. Elle sentit alors Regina se reculer un peu et chercha son regard.

" **Regina, tout va bien ?** " questionna-t-elle tout à coup inquiète.

Une simple question… Et pourtant, la brune n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait y répondre. Tout ceci était arrivé si vite, principalement à cause ou grâce à la colère d'Emma. Mais les choses avaient changé en cours de route… Parce que leur désir était réciproque.

" **Je… Je crois que…**

 **\- Emma !"** les interrompit Hook en arrivant.

Regina se retint de lui envoyer une boule de feu et en profita pour se détacher totalement d'Emma, tentant de remettre rapidement ses vêtements en place.

" **Emma tu es là,** dit-il en souriant. **Hm, Regina…**

 **\- Un problème Capitaine ? Vous avez perdu votre eye-liner ?** railla la brune.

 **\- Je souhaiterais parler à Emma en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Madame le Maire",** répondit-il froidement.

Le brûler aurait été si agréable à cet instant. Mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de l'ignorer, avant de reporter son regard vers la blonde. Il faudrait qu'elles parlent, c'était une évidence…

Quoique ne maîtrisant pas encore bien sa magie, Emma la sentit bouillir en elle devant cette interruption. Elle aurait bien envoyé Hook voler à travers la jungle si elle avait pu. Elle se doutait bien de ce dont Hook voulait lui parler et n'en avait strictement aucune envie en ce moment. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Regina. Elle aurait aimé rester avec elle encore un peu. Entendre ce qu'elle avait voulu lui avouer. Parce que, oui, l'hésitation de Regina, tant dans la voix que dans le regard, lui faisait penser à cela, des aveux. Alors, non, elle ne se sentait pas la force de supporter les flatteries maladroites du pirate à la place.

" **Emma, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important.**

 **\- Quoi ?** aboya-t-elle. **Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent que tu ne puisse pas attendre que je rentre au camp ? Et en quoi la présence de Regina te dérange-t-elle ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas elle qui est concernée, c'est… toi. Emma, quand j'étais sur la montagne avec David, j'ai appris quelque chose. Et crois-moi, c'est assez difficile pour moi de t'en parler.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?** dit Emma plus posément, tout à coup inquiète du ton grave pris par le pirate.

 **\- Baelfire… Il est ici. Il est… en vie,** dit-il simplement, sachant que cette nouvelle allait bouleverser la blonde. Oui, il risquait de la perdre mais il lui devait la vérité.

\- **Non ! Non, Neal est mort. Il a été emporté par le vortex. Il est mort…**

 **\- Emma, amour… Ecoute-moi,** dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. **Il est vivant, Pan me l'a dit. Et il ne dit rien par hasard.**

 **\- Mais Pan est un menteur, un tricheur, un être vil, tu nous l'as aussi bien assez répété. C'est sûrement un piège.**

 **\- Il est vivant Emma,** son ton était sans appel.

 **\- Mais alors où est-il ? Comment serait-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi ?** "

Emma s'affolait. Elle avait senti toutes ses anciennes émotions remonter quand elle avait retrouvé Neal à New-York. C'était son premier amour. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, qu'on ne l'oublie jamais. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle l'avait cru disparu à jamais, mort. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu expliquer sinon qu'il l'ai laissée finir en prison sans jamais la contacter ? Qu'à cause de cela elle ait dû abandonner leur enfant alors qu'elle aurait tant voulu, en vérité, ne jamais avoir à le faire ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui aujourd'hui. Plus de l'amour, c'est sûr. Ce sentiment-là, elle le sentait de plus en plus désormais être dirigé vers une certaine brune renversante. Mais elle n'était encore sûre de rien, ni de ses sentiments ni plus encore de ceux de Regina dont elle ignorait finalement tout, hormi qu'elle la mettait régulièrement en rage et qu'elle s'était complètement abandonnée entre ses mains. Elle avait envie, besoin d'avoir le temps de trier tout cela, pas de se retrouver face à Neal. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mort, non, mais…

Hook n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait répondre. C'était loin d'être une situation facile mais il l'avait fait pour elle et ce, malgré les protestations des Charmings.

" **Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé ici… mais tout est possible. Nous avons bien réussi nous, non?"** Il lui sourit, se voulant apaisant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? As-tu la moindre idée d'où il peut être ? Peu importe, rentrons au camp, il vaut mieux qu'on voit ça avec tous les autres."**

Et, agacée, sans un regard pour voir s'il la suivait, Emma retourna d'un pas énergique au campement.

La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut de chercher Regina du regard. Elle la vit adossée contre un arbre, l'air buté et passablement assommé, sûrement par ses parents encore en train de s'embrasser comme des adolescents en face d'elle. Quand Hook, leur expliqua à tous la nouvelle concernant Neal, elle garda les yeux rivés sur elle. Comment allait-elle prendre le fait que son ancien amant, le père d'Henry, était encore vivant et apparemment, lui aussi, au Pays Imaginaire ?

Mal. Regina le prenait très mal. Non content d'être l'ancien amant d'Emma, Neal Cassidy était également le père d'Henry. Les choses n'étaient déjà pas simples avec la situation actuelle de l'enfant, si on y ajoutait un père… D'autant que la brune se souvenait très bien de l'état dans lequel était Emma quand il avait disparu. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier parce qu'elle avait vécu, à ce moment-là, une douleur bien plus intense que les électrochocs. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était la peur qui était toujours présente… Puis ensuite, que cela lui rappelait le moment où elle avait perdu Daniel, qu'elle faisait un rapprochement entre les situations… Mais en regardant Emma, en croisant son regard au moment où Hook avait annoncé que le grand amour de la blonde était toujours en vie, elle sut que ses sentiments étaient bien réels.

Aussi, elle se détacha de l'arbre et s'approcha du groupe, bras croisés.

" **Je peux savoir ce que la petite bande a décidé de faire ?**

 **\- Regina… Nous allons partir à sa recherche, bien évidemment,** répondit spontanément Snow.

 **\- Et Henry ? N'était-ce pas le but de notre venue ici ?! Vous allez laisser Henry avec ce monstre ? Chaque minute passée loin de lui est une minute de trop et…**

 **\- Neal pourra nous aider si nous le retrouvons. Il a passé beaucoup de temps au Pays Imaginaire et il sera d'une aide précieuse face à Pan. Et puis c'est son fi-..."**

C'en était trop pour Regina qui commençait à doucement perdre le contrôle. Comment osait-elle parler de lui comme d'un père ? Qui avait élevé Henry ? Qui avait veillé sur lui quand il avait peur ? Certainement pas cet homme…

Elle serra les poings en s'approchant dangereusement de Snow.

Emma perçut immédiatement la dangereuse tension qui habitait Regina. Même si leurs rapports s'étaient légèrement apaisés depuis que la brune faisait tout son possible pour répondre aux attentes de son fils, on était encore très loin du grand amour entre elle et Mary-Margaret. Et la mauvaise habitude de cette dernière d'oblitérer Regina du paysage dès que leur fils était concerné n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

" **Regina** , dit Emma, sans se soucier d'interrompre sa mère, **j'ai envie comme toi que nous retrouvions Henry le plus vite possible mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où il est en ce moment. Pan nous a déjà égarés à de multiples reprises. Peut-être en effet que la connaissance qu'à Neal du Pays Imaginaire pourra nous être utile. Et peu importe qui il est pour Henry** , ajouta-t-elle avec un regard d'avertissement pour sa mère.

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondit Regina en se tournant vers la blonde. **C'est évidemment pour cette raison que vous allez partir à sa recherche, son expérience du Pays Imaginaire. Il n'y a strictement aucune autre raison qui te pousserait à y aller."**

Le sarcasme de Regina cachait sa colère… et sa jalousie. Tout ceci n'était qu'une excuse. Elle perdait son temps à essayer de négocier ce qu'ils avaient déjà décidé. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, partir. Emma lui jeta un regard blessé. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui parler, la rassurer. Même si elle ne voulait pas trop y croire de peur d'être déçue, elle espérait que Regina refusait de partir à la recherche de Neal également par jalousie vis-à-vis d'elle, et pas seulement par envie de retrouver Henry le plus vite possible. Mais comment avoir la conversation qu'elle souhaitait avec ces trois idiots présents ? Elle allait devoir choisir ses mots avec soin pour rassurer la brune sans trop en révéler. Elle n'était pas prête à ce que tout le monde sachent pour elles et n'en avait, de toute façon, aucune envie. Pour l'instant, c'était leur histoire, à elles seulement et elle ne voulait pas la partager. Pas avant de savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques et d'avoir pu en profiter un peu avec Regina seule, si c'était le cas. Elle s'approcha de la brune et plaça une main sur son bras, plus de proximité aurait été trop révélateur. Elle lui devait la vérité, si ce n'est toute, au moins la sienne. Elle emprisonna ses yeux dans les siens et lui parla avec toute la tendresse et l'honnêteté possible :

" **Regina, tu as raison, il y a d'autres raisons, mais, pas forcément celles que tu crois. Oui, Neal a beaucoup compté pour moi, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Henry commençait tout juste à faire sa connaissance. On lui doit de lui laisser le temps de faire son propre choix, de l'avoir dans sa vie ou non. Et n'oublions pas de qui il est le fils. Rumple pourrait nous apporter son aide également s'il apprenait que nous l'avons sauvé.** "

Emma n'avait pas tort et Regina devait bien l'avouer. Mais le fait qu'elle la touche de la sorte, avec ce regard intense, lui faisait… mal. Elle souffrait de cette proximité sans pouvoir la toucher. Et ces mots prononcés… Ils voulaient tout dire et rien dire. Elle soupira finalement.

" **Très bien. Tu as raison"** , murmura-t-elle en posant furtivement sa main sur celle de la blonde.

Snow les regarda, déboussolée. Depuis quand Regina donnait raison à Emma de la sorte ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand Regina donnait raison à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ? Avait-elle réellement pu changer à ce point ?

Emma vit le regard perdu que sa mère lança à Regina et eut un sourire amusé. Laissons-la donc s'interroger tout son saoul, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de remettre un peu en cause ses opinions si tranchées en terme de Bien et de Mal.

" **Donc, c'est entendu, on trouve Neal. Hook ? Pan t'a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider à savoir où il est ?**

 **\- Il a été assez cryptique… Il a parlé d'un écho je crois…** Il réfléchit un instant. **Quand je suis venu ici, j'ai entendu parler d'une grotte. La Grotte de l'Echo. Peut-être est-ce en rapport ? Seulement je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve…"**

Le jeune homme ne mentait pas. Certes, il n'était pas spécialement ravi à l'idée de retrouver le grand amour d'Emma, mais pour elle, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. S'il avait su où elle se trouvait, il l'y aurait immédiatement emmenée. Il pensa alors à Clochette. Elle le savait forcément, elle vivait ici depuis tant d'années. Ils décidèrent donc de revenir là où il l'avaient aperçue pour la dernière fois et l'appelèrent. Après les voir un peu laisser mariner, la fée se décida à se montrer.

" **Quoi ? Que me voulez-vous encore ? Je vous ai dit que je ne vous aiderai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé de moyen de quitter le Pays Imaginaire en un seul morceau.**

 **\- Justement, on en a un mais on a besoin de ton aide pour le rejoindre,** répliqua Emma.

 **\- Ne comptez pas sur moi !**

 **\- On ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit, juste de nous indiquer où se trouve la Grotte de l'Echo.**

 **\- La Grotte de l'Echo ?! Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? Vous ne pourrez parvenir en son centre à moins de révéler chacun un secret que vous n'avez jamais révélé à quiconque, y compris parfois à vous-même. Vous y êtes prêts ?**

 **\- Oui** , se permit de répondre Emma à la place de tout le groupe. Tous voulaient de toute façon délivrer Henry et quitter cette île et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour ce faire. **Montre-nous le chemin !** "

Regina était évidemment restée à l'écart. Elle ne voulait pas compromettre les chances d'Emma de réussir à convaincre Clochette. Quand ils arrivèrent tous, avec la blonde, elle ressentit un soulagement. Mais il n'était pas seul, la peur l'accompagnait. Oui, elle avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient bien trouver dans cette grotte et surtout, de ce qu'Emma y trouverait. Seulement elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Elle avait voulu partir, tenter de retrouver Rumpelstiltskin seule, mais Emma… Oui, Emma l'avait convaincue. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, il lui semblait impossible de la laisser. Et encore moins en compagnie de Hook et Baelfire.

Aussi, ils suivirent tous Clochette et plusieurs heures de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grotte. Hook ouvrit le chemin et, après quelques détours dans des tunnels obscurs, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur une plate-forme de roche surplombant un précipice sans fond. Au centre, une cage dans laquelle se trouvait enfermé Neal. Entre les deux, rien d'autre qu'un vide béant. Comment parvenir au centre ? Est-ce là qu'ils allaient tous devoir révéler leur plus plus profond secret ?

" **Bon, et maintenant ?** demanda Regina, rompant le silence pesant. **Clochette aurait-elle oublié de vous dire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Eh bien** , hésita Emma en se rappelant que Regina n'avait pas entendu ce que Clochette leur avait confié à propos de la grotte, **maintenant il va nous falloir, à tous, révéler notre secret le plus profond…"**

Le coeur de Regina manqua un battement et elle resta là, interdite. Son secret le plus profond… Jamais elle ne le pourrait.

" **Je suppose qu'il m'est impossible de repartir de cette grotte** , murmura la brune à voix basse.

Snow fut la première à se lancer. Elle commença par expliquer qu'elle avait toujours donné le change en laissant entendre qu'elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé Emma, qu'elle l'avait abandonnée parce qu'il le fallait pour la sauver et les sauver tous. En vérité, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas l'avoir vue grandir, de ne pas avoir suivi toutes les étapes si importantes de la vie d'un petit enfant. Elle voulait un autre enfant pour pouvoir le vivre. Une fois qu'elle se fut tue, un grondement sourd emplit la grotte et le sol de la plate-forme trembla. Un pan de passerelle apparut alors au pied de la cage.

Charming prit la suite et révéla à sa femme, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réalisé ce souhait car il avait été blessé par une flèche lors de la bataille contre les enfants perdus. Elle était empoisonnée et il avait failli en mourir. Il avait été sauvé mais le poison était toujours en lui et redeviendrait actif dès qu'il quitterait l'île. Il y était donc coincé à jamais. A ces mots, la passerelle s'allongea encore.

Hook avoua avoir embrassé Emma. Il apprit que ce n'était plus un secret car celle-ci en avait déjà parlé à Mary-Margaret. Mais son secret résidait plus dans le fait qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer une autre femme que son premier amour, avant Emma. La passerelle atteignait presque la plate-forme mais se trouvait encore trop loin pour espérer y accéder, même en sautant. Emma ou Regina allaient devoir se confier à leur tour…

Regina avait tout écouté, et quand elle sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant les aveux de Hook, elle sut qu'elle était définitivement perdue. Ou éperdue. Elle s'avança finalement, en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas le choix mais elle regrettait déjà d'être venue.

" **Quand Storybrooke a failli être détruite, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de ne plus revoir Henry. J'ai repensé à ma vie, à mes choix et mes actes. Et la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit est que j'avais ruiné plusieurs centaines de vies simplement parce que j'avais perdu mon véritable amour. Et soudain, la mort m'est… apparue comme la meilleure solution.** "

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien ne bougea, la passerelle restait immobile. Elle devait creuser plus profond.

" **Et quand je suis restée seule… Quand Emma est revenue… J'ai su. J'ai compris pour quoi je me battais. Pour Henry, pour ma famille… Et… pour elle."**

Un bruit de roche résonna dans la grotte alors que la passerelle atteignait enfin l'autre côté. La brune ne pouvait pas les regarder, elle préféra reculer d'un pas. Mais elle sentait le regard de Snow sur elle. Un regard lourd.

La passerelle était entière, la cage accessible, c'était au tour d'Emma de s'avancer mais elle restait figée sur place, abasourdie par les derniers mots prononcés par Regina. Elle était déchirée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui assurer qu'il en était de même pour elle mais elle devait aller délivrer Neal pour qu'il puisse ensuite les aider à sauver Henry. Après un regard qui, elle l'espéra, transmettrait à Regina tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, et au diable le regard suspicieux que sa mère posa sur elle au même moment, elle se dirigea donc vers la cage. Une fois devant, elle se rendit compte que la magie l'empêchait de briser les barreaux, pourtant en bois, de la prison de Neal. Elle allait, elle aussi, devoir tout dire.

" **Quand j'ai découvert que tu étais en vie, tous mes sentiments sont revenus et j'ai cru que je t'aimais encore. Quand tu as à nouveau disparu, cela a été terrible pour moi. Alors quand Hook m'a annoncé que tu étais sans doute ici, j'ai pris peur et je crois que, pendant un instant, j'aurais préféré que tu sois mort pour ne pas voir à affronter vraiment ce que je ressentais…** Emma s'interrompit. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire mal mais elle devait tout dire s'ils voulaient retrouver Henry. **Ce que je ressentais, non plus pour toi, mais pour Regina…"**

Les barreaux s'effacèrent alors mais Emma détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à affronter celui de Neal quand il sortit.

Regina, de son côté, restait encore pétrifiée par les aveux de la blonde. Et le regard que le Capitaine lui lançait était bien plus acéré que son crochet. Grand bien lui fasse ! Tout ce qui lui importait, à l'heure actuelle, était de retrouver Henry et d'avoir une conversation avec Emma. Parce qu'il était hors de question de se détourner de son objectif premier mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de la révélation d'Emma.

Emma et Neal rejoignirent les autres rapidement. Emma gardait les yeux au sol. Entre Hook et Neal, qui lui avaient tous les deux avoué leurs sentiments amoureux, et ses parents, elle n'osait affronter le regard de personne. Et elle avait trop peur de ne pas résister à la tentation si elle croisait celui de Regina. L'embrasser après leurs aveux respectifs était tout ce qu'elle voulait mais pas devant le reste de la troupe. Le silence pesant qui régnait autour d'elle montrait bien assez ce qu'ils en pensaient tous. Elle s'arrangea malgré tout pour effleurer accidentellement la main de Regina en quittant la plate-forme. L'envie était trop forte…

Regina frissonna. Ce contact lui plut bien trop pour qu'elle s'en offusque. L'ambiance était peut-être à couper au couteau mais avouer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, depuis des mois, l'avait soulagée d'un poids. Elle n'avait plus à souffrir de ses combats intérieurs qui la tiraillaient. Sa haine pour Emma n'était qu'un leurre…

Sur les conseils d'un Neal encore déboussolé par les aveux respectifs des deux femmes, la petite troupe se mit en route vers le lieu le plus probable où Pan pouvoir avoir dissimulé Henry. La route se faisait dans un silence de mort. Snow n'avait qu'une envie, avoir une petite explication avec sa fille. Charming se lamentait intérieurement de son sort et de la souffrance qu'il causait à sa femme. Hook et Neal étaient anéantis d'avoir découvert l'un comme l'autre que le coeur de la blonde n'était plus libre. Clochette, elle, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que tout le monde soit si silencieux mais ne dit rien. Quant à Emma et Regina, elles ne rêvaient que de les voir disparaître pour profiter à nouveau l'une de l'autre.

Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause et Regina, n'y tenant plus, attrapa le bras d'Emma pour la tirer un peu en arrière. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

" **Emma… Ecoute, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…** Elle soupira, agacée par elle-même. **Ce que j'ai dit, c'est… à propos de notre amitié. Je te considère comme une personne importante… Comme une amie.**

 **\- Et tu démontres toujours ton amitié comme ce midi ?** interrogea Emma d'un air moqueur.

 **\- C'était une erreur.**

 **\- Une erreur ?!** Emma hésitait entre les larmes de se voir repoussée ou la colère. Ce fut cette dernière qui l'emporta. **Je t'en ficherais moi des erreurs qui mettent dans un tel état !"**

Elle se jeta sur Regina et écrasa ses lèvres des siennes pendant que ses mains se frayaient un chemin sur ses hanches. La brune était perdue… Elle avait avoué dans la grotte mais se retrouver face à Emma l'effrayait.

" **Hum, hum…"**

Regina se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte de la blonde pour regarder l'intruse. Clochette était là, les observant. L'heure n'était plus à la conversation ni aux dérapages.

" **Je peux te parler Regina ?"** demanda la petite blonde, lançant un regard à Emma.

En rage, Emma fit demi-tour et rejoignit le reste de la troupe. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, tant de colère que d'inquiétude. Et si ce que Regina venait de lui dire était vrai ? Si elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ? Après tout, elle n'avait peut-être fait que satisfaire une envie urgente avec elle plus tôt dans la journée, comme elle le faisait avec Graham à son arrivée à Storybrooke ? A cette pensée, elle n'eut pas le courage d'affronter ses parents et ses deux soupirants éconduits et préféra s'enfoncer dans la forêt, à l'écart de tous.

Regina colla son front contre un arbre en soupirant tandis que Clochette s'approchait d'elle.

" **Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait pour toi Regina ?**

 **\- Arrête…**

 **\- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter. J'ai perdu mes ailes pour toi, pour que tu trouves à nouveau ton véritable amour. Tu n'as pas voulu entrer dans cette taverne, je le sais, j'y suis retournée ! Mais, finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…**

 **\- Arrête !**

 **\- Ne m'interromps pas, Regina,** fulminait la blonde. **Quand je suis entrée, j'ai vu David. J'ai cru une fraction de seconde que c'était lui… Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux. Je comprends tout. C'est ELLE, Regina. Elle. Sa fille, ainsi que celle de Snow. Et je t'ai parlé d'un tatouage… à la main… Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement quand elle est venue pour la première fois me voir. Mais, en vous voyant côte à côte, tout est devenu plus clair."**

Regina s'était tournée vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens… Ou alors, au contraire, tout prenait enfin sens.

" **Tu la fuis, Regina. Tu m'as fait regretter de t'avoir aidée… Alors si tu fuis à nouveau, j'aurai perdu mes ailes pour rien.**

 **\- J'ai peur ! Tu comprends ça ? J'ai peur de…**

 **\- De ce que tu ressens ? C'est normal, c'est ça l'amour, Regina ! Tu n'es plus la jeune fille éperdue d'amour pour son palefrenier. Tu es une adulte, et tes choix ont des conséquences… Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Et fuir te rendra malheureuse.**

 **\- Emma…"** murmura Regina.

Clochette préféra la laisser seule avec ses pensées. Elle retourna avec le groupe, remarquant l'absence de la blonde. Ces deux-là allaient vraiment devoir faire des efforts.

" **Emma, chérie ?"**

David avait suivi sa fille en la voyant tenter de fuir la troupe. Elle avait besoin de parler et il devait être là pour elle. Emma n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit mais elle savait que son père serait blessé qu'elle l'ignore. De ses deux parents, c'était le plus sensible et il avait beau ne pas étaler ses sentiments autant que sa mère, elle savait qu'il avait autant souffert qu'elle de ne pas la voir grandir. Elle lui devait de le laisser essayer d'être le père qu'il aurait rêvé d'être.

" **Oui, David, je suis là.**

 **\- Tu veux en parler ? J'ai bien vu que tu t'éloignais avec Regina. Rien d'étonnant après vos révélations fracassantes dans la grotte. Pourquoi es-tu revenue aussi vite ? Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?** demanda-t-il d'un air sincèrement inquiet.

 **\- Elle ne veut pas de moi. Je ne suis qu'une amie pour elle. Cela devrait vous réjouir. Votre fille avec la méchante Reine ! Franchement, vous ne pouviez pas envisager de pire cauchemar !**

 **\- Tu te trompes, ma chérie, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et je suis sûr que c'est le cas de ta mère aussi. SI c'est avec Regina que tu le trouves, eh bien soit. Quant au fait que tu ne sois qu'une amie pour elle, j'en doute très fortement. Elle ne te regarde pas avec les yeux d'une amie mais avec ceux que j'avais pour ta mère, avant ta venue au monde, dans la Forêt Enchantée.**

 **\- Mais alors, si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'a-t-elle repoussée ?**

 **\- Peut-être a-t-elle peur de ses sentiments ? D'être rejetée elle aussi. C'était la méchante Reine, n'oublie pas. Elle doit avoir beaucoup de mal à croire qu'on puisse l'aimer..."**

Emma entendait ce que son père lui disait, elle avait envie d'y croire, mais elle avait été profondément blessée par le rejet de Regina, surtout après ce qu'elle avait partagé dans la forêt et leurs aveux réciproques. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

" **Je vais y réfléchir, David, merci."**

Il était ravi. Ou plutôt, heureux d'avoir pu espérer aider sa fille. Le fait de se savoir condamné le poussait certainement à mieux accepter les sentiments d'Emma mais il savait que, dans le fond, il ne voulait que son bonheur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas certain que Snow accepte aussi facilement les choses.

De son côté, Regina était revenue avec le groupe, ils devraient repartir. Mais elle cherchait la blonde du regard. Elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle regrettait son choix. Et encore, le regret n'était pas assez fort. Elle souffrait de l'avoir blessée… Non, elle ne pouvait pas attendre et quand elle vit David revenir, elle suivit plus ou moins son trajet pour tenter de

rejoindre Emma.

La blonde était là, adossée à un arbre. Regina pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré et cette image lui serra le coeur. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle s'avança et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma aurait pu la repousser, elle aurait aimé la repousser, mais elle avait trop besoin d'elle, trop besoin d'être rassurée, de la sentir contre elle. Alors elle lui rendit son baiser avec toute la force des émotions qu'elle avait accumulé, colère, déception, inquiétude, chagrin, comme pour tenter de les effacer dans ce geste. Puis, une fois qu'elle se sentit à nouveau assez sure d'elle pour affronter ce que Regina pourrait avoir à lui dire, elle s'écarta doucement de la brune et attendit.

" **Emma… Je suis lâche,** commença Regina en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **J'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais… pour toi. Je… De ce que je ressens toujours pour toi, et depuis longtemps…**

 **\- Et que ressens-tu, Regina, de l'amitié, de la tendresse, une affection toute fraternelle ?** ne put s'empêcher de lui rétorquer Emma, encore très affectée du rejet antérieur.

 **\- Je suis… Oh, Emma, s'il te plaît, tu as très bien compris,** soupira Regina.

 **\- Sans doute, Regina, mais comprends-tu, toi, que j'ai besoin de l'entendre, de TE l'entendre dire ?**

 **\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi… Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses avec qui que ce soit pas… Pas même…** Elle ravala un sanglot. **Daniel."**

A ces mots, Emma se sentit enfin pleinement rassurée et l'embrassa longuement.

" **Viens, allons retrouver notre fils.** "

Notre fils… Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais aujourd'hui, cela prenait un tout autre sens. Un sens qu'elle se surprit à apprécier. Avait-elle finalement le droit, elle aussi, à sa fin heureuse ? Encore fallait-il qu'elles retrouvent Henry en un seul morceau.

Et ce fut le cas. Henry délivré, ils parvinrent tous ensemble à rejoindre le Jolly Rogers, le bateau de Hook et, grâce à une ombre de Pan emprisonnée dans une voile, à le faire décoller vers Storybrooke. Pan essaya bien de les arrêter mais fut emprisonné dans la Boîte de Pandore par Rumple, hélas ignorant que Pan avait échangé son corps avec celui d'Henry à la dernière minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand ils arrivèrent à Storybrooke, la ville entière, qui avait vu le navire dans le ciel, les attendait. Emma fut acclamée, Snow à sa suite. Elles offrirent toutes deux des visages radieux à leurs concitoyens. Henry fut acculé par les habitants de cette ville si peu ordinaire. Et Belle se jeta dans les bras de Rumpelstiltskin, suivi de près par son fils. Une réunion de famille qui faisait chaud au cœur… Tous furent acclamés. Ou presque.

Regina ne le fut pas, elle, et descendit du navire les mains dans les poches, l'air quelque peu blasé. Après tout… Pourquoi serait-elle accueillie en héroïne, elle qui n'était que l'Evil Queen pour ces gens ? Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise, au final parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'une seule chose : _je le mérite_.

Seulement voilà, tout était devenu assez différent depuis cette excursion au Pays Imaginaire. Emma n'était plus sa rivale, elle était son alliée, son pilier. Leurs magies ne faisaient plus qu'une et c'est de cette manière qu'elles avaient pu aider à la libération d'Henry. La brune s'était déjà rendu compte de leur lien quand elle avait failli se sacrifier pour sauver Storybrooke. Elle avait senti qu'Emma et elle pourraient accomplir de grandes choses… Mais elle n'avait pas mesuré la portée de ce lien. Leurs coeurs étaient liés, connectés. Et c'était là leur force… Et leur faiblesse, comme aurait pu dire Cora.

.

Elle profita de ce moment pour regarder la blonde. C'était elle, l'héroïne. La Sauveuse. SA sauveuse. Et son regard croisa le sien. Dieu qu'il réchauffait son coeur… Et là, plus encore, elle l'entendit s'adresser aux autres. Elle l'entendit leur dire qu'elle avait cru un instant qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à se sortir de là. Et Emma regarda Regina, qui gardait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue, tellement seule, que cela lui déchira le coeur. Il fallait leur montrer à tous qui était vraiment cette femme extraordinaire dont elle était tombée éperdument et définitivement amoureuse. Elle lança alors haut et fort, les yeux braqués sur la femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie, qu'ils le devaient pour beaucoup à elle, qu'elle avait aidé à tous les sauver.

Regina resta là, et mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est principalement quand Leroy vint la saluer qu'elle réalisa. Il fut rapidement suivi d'un bon nombre d'habitants jusqu'à ce qu'Henry arrive.

 **"** **Tu vois, Maman, toi aussi, tu es une héroïne."**

Beaucoup trop d'émotions. Beaucoup trop de larmes contenues ces derniers temps. Regina se mit à la hauteur de son fils et le serra contre elle. C'était si bon de le retrouver, ici, dans la ville où il avait grandi, où il s'était affirmé, épanoui. C'était si bon de se sentir mère à nouveau. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Et elle se sentit, cette fois, bien plus que mère… Femme.

 **"** **Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop d'émotions pour toi ?** lui glissa Emma à l'oreille, tout à la fois moqueuse et tendre.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Emma… Et honnêtement, même si c'est une sensation agréable, voir des gens qui me haïssent me faire soudainement des compliments : très peu pour moi** , lui répondit la brune alors qu'Henry partait voir Felix, leur nouveau "prisonnier". Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le souffle de la blonde contre sa peau. **Mais… merci,** ajouta-t-elle finalement, esquissant un sourire.

 **\- De rien. Tu devrais essayer de t'y faire maintenant que tu as décidé de travailler un peu sur ton "bon" côté,** ajouta Emma avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Je te demande pardon ? Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir voulu me sacrifier pour la ville,** rétorqua Regina.

 **\- Rentrez les enfants, fermez les volets, la Reine est de retour,** ironisa Emma, en appuyant volontairement sur le titre.

 **\- Méfie-toi, tu n'as pas idée de ce dont la Reine est capable. Je pourrais te faire crier ici-même devant tous ces gens… Et tes parents.**

 **\- Chiche ?"**

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Et malgré la situation plutôt agréable, disons-le, elle ne pouvait que remarquer le regard lourd et pesant de Snow sur elles.

 **"** **Je crois que notre 'chère' Snow n'apprécierait pas,** répondit-elle en montrant l'autre brune de la tête. **Rien que de nous voir ensemble lui donne l'air d'avoir avalé un morceau de pomme de travers…"**

Emma éclata de rire. Ce qui leur valut un nouveau regard noir et suspicieux de Snow. La blonde sentit alors sa patience vis-à-vis de sa "mère" s'effriter un peu plus.

 **"** **Franchement, après ce qu'elle a avoué dans la grotte, elle pourrait avaler le pommier complet en ce qui me concerne. Comment peut-elle croire qu'elle pourra compenser les vingt-huit dernières années en ayant un autre enfant !**

 **\- Sans vouloir prendre sa défense - du reste je n'en ai pas la moindre envie - je suis la plus coupable dans cette histoire. Et si elle n'avait pas agi ainsi, tu aurais… Trois ans à l'heure actuelle ? Ou tu ne serais peut-être même plus là...**

 **\- Tu m'aurais tuée ?**

 **\- Moi non. Mais je t'aurais fait tuer, d'ailleurs c'était le...**

 **\- Mais tu n'es plus cette femme, tu essaies de changer, pour Henry…**

 **\- Plus seulement,** soupira Regina.

 **\- Quoi, plus seulement ? Pour moi, aussi ?** osa hasarder Emma.

 **\- A ton avis ?**

 **\- J'ai envie de toi.**

 **\- Tu vois bien que tu s... Pardon ?!** s'exclama Regina en réalisant ce que venait de dire la blonde. **Emma ! Ce n'est pas le moment.**

 **\- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours envie de toi. Et quand tu dis des choses comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi…"**

Alors sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, Regina se rapprocha d'Emma et se pencha à son oreille, faisant mine de lui murmurer quelque chose. Mais elle prit simplement un malin

plaisir à mordiller son lobe en gémissant doucement.

 **"** **Hmmm… Tu me veux, si j'ai bien compris ?**

 **\- Reginaaa, tu sais très bien que oui. Ne commence pas ce que tu ne comptes pas finir de suite."**

D'un point de vue extérieur, les deux femmes semblaient se parler de manière plutôt complice, voire… intense. En effet, le rougissement de la blonde assurait clairement l'ambiguïté de la situation. De son côté, Henry les observait, perplexe. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Snow White. Si la rage avait un nom…

 **"** **Je terminerai ce que j'ai commencé ce soir…**

 **\- J'y compte bien. Et je me débrouille comment, moi, en attendant ?**

 **\- Tu serres les jambes,** lâcha Regina en se reculant, le regard brûlant de désir.

 **\- Ah ah ah, j'aimerais t'y voir.**

 **\- Entre tes jambes ? Sois patiente...**

 **\- Oh, bon sang ! Tu es… Tu es… Ah ! La fin de journée va être insupportable, comme toi !"**

Emma et Regina se séparèrent avec réticence, non sans un échange de regards chargés d'émotion et de désir, et se dirigèrent vers Henry qui s'était mis à appeler tout le monde pour signaler que Felix devait être puni pour avoir aidé Pan. Ils décidèrent de l'enfermer dans la prison de la ville en attendant de décider de son sort. Chacun repartit ensuite à ce qu'il avait à faire.

Henry s'étant éclipsé avec ses copains, Emma décida d'aller marcher un peu sur la plage. Elle avait besoin de se poser un peu pour réfléchir au bouleversement en train de se produire dans sa vie sous la forme d'une somptueuse brune… Malheureusement pour elle, Neal l'avait vue s'éloigner et en profita pour venir la relancer.

 **"** **Emma ?** dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Quoi ?** répondit Emma, agacée d'être dérangée dans ses rêveries troublantes à propos d'une certaine brune par son ancien amant.

 **\- Hey, hey, du calme ! Je me disais que nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver… Après ce que tu as dit dans le grotte, je pense que tu me dois bien ça, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Tu veux parler de quoi, Neal. ? Du fait que tu m'aies laissée croupir en prison à ta place ? Ou de ce que j'ai dû abandonner Henry à la naiss...**

 **\- Attends attends Emma… On a déjà parlé de tout ça !** Il soupira. **Quand je suis tombé… Quand tu me tenais. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Tu l'as dit. Et j'ai survécu de cette manière, en ne pensant qu'à te retrouver. Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est plus le cas… Accordons-nous du temps mais… laisse-moi revenir dans ta vie. Dans la vie de notre fils…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie, Neal. J'ai reconstruit ma vie sans toi et je m'en porte très bien. Si tu veux apprendre à connaître Henry, c'est d'accord pour moi, mais il te faudra celui de Regina aussi, c'est sa mère après tout. Je t'aimais, oui ; je ne t'aime plus.**

 **\- Voyons Emma,** dit-il en riant légèrement. **Elle a été sa mère adoptive, c'est un fait, et elle l'a plutôt bien élevé. Mais on sait tous les deux qu'elle ne l'a pas eu de la plus légale des manières. Tout était truqué. Depuis le début. Je suis certain qu'on peut le récupérer toi et moi : nous sommes ses vrais parents. Elle n'est rien pour lui.** Neal continua à regarder Emma avant de reprendre. **Tu ne peux pas compar...**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Tu m'abandonnes à dix-huit ans ! Pire, même, en m'ayant fait tomber à ta place ! Et tu te crois bien placé pour juger de comment Regina a élevé son fils ! Tu vas lui apprendre quoi ? Comment crocheter une serrure ? Comment voler une voiture ? Ou comment trahir les gens qu'il aime ?** Emma avait résisté tant qu'elle avait pu mais quand il avait osé toucher à Regina, remettre en cause l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter à Henry, elle avait vu rouge.

 **\- Je ne suis plus comme ça Emma et tu le sais parfaitement. C'est dingue, on dirait qu'elle t'a jeté un sort. Elle n'a aucun lien de sang avec mon fils et, s'il le faut, je pourrais aller jusqu'en justice pour régler ça… Mais j'aimerais que les choses se passent de manière douce. Surtout pour le petit. Il lui faut un père et une mère qui s'ai...**

 **\- N'essaye même pas. Tu n'auras pas seulement Regina contre toi mais moi aussi ! Tu n'as aucune chance de toute façon, un ancien truand contre une mère exemplaire qui s'est occupé de lui seule pendant dix ans tout en gérant une ville en même temps. Tu crois quoi !**

 **\- Avec un peu d'aide de mon père, je pourrais faire des miracles,** dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Ses sous-entendus devenaient un peu plus prononcés. Non, Emma et Regina ensemble lui était intolérable et si Henry devait être une excuse pour les séparer, alors il le serait.

 **\- Méfie-toi, Neal, tu as oublié à qui tu avais affaire,** grinça Emma, des étincelles bleues commençant à courir sur ses doigts. **Ton père le sait lui, il se chargera de te le rappeler.** Et, sur ces mots, Emma quitta la plage en furie, bien décidée à aller avertir Regina de ce que tramait son ex. Mais les choses n'étaient pas terminées pour Neal. Au contraire : il ne la laisserait pas le quitter cette fois-ci. Elle l'aimait, il en était persuadé. Une fois sa colère passée, elle le réaliserait.

Ce qui acheva de porter la rage d'Emma à son comble fut Snow qui l'arrêta à la sortie de la plage pour se permettre de lui conseiller de donner sa chance à Neal. Mais de quel droit ?!

 **"** **Ecoute Emma, je sais qu'il a ses torts mais tu l'aimais… Tu étais effondrée à son départ. Une mère sent ces choses-là.**

 **\- Tu ne sens rien du tout me concernant, tu ne me connais pas. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, j'ai plus urgent à faire que soigner ton ego maternel !"**

Et elle la laissa en plan pour courir chez Regina. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle cogna à la porte plus qu'elle ne frappa. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se rua à l'intérieur en hurlant :

 **"** **Je vais les tuer !**

 **\- Je t'en prie, entre, c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille dans mon humble demeure,** ironisa Regina avant de refermer la porte.

 **\- Oh, pardon, Regina,** s'excusa Emma, un peu honteuse d'avoir fait rejaillir sur Regina sa colère contre les deux autres crétins, **ils m'ont mise hors de moi.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Henry est avec David ?** demanda la brune.

 **\- Non, il a voulu retrouver un peu ses amis. Pour se réhabituer à des enfants normaux, m'a-t-il dit. On doit se retrouver au Granny's vers dix-huit heures.**

 **\- Je vois… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Et m'expliquer ensuite de quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Oui, volontiers."**

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Regina alla chercher deux verres de cidre qu'elle apporta dans le salon et s'installa à côté de la blonde.

 **"** **Tiens,** dit-elle en lui tendant un verre. **Et maintenant, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Neal ! Il veut te prendre Henry. Il a l'idée tordue qu'on pourrait se remettre ensemble et former la parfaite petite famille. Et Snow approuve, bien sûr !**

 **\- Pardon ?!** s'exclama la brune, sentant une colère familière l'envahir. **Je peux savoir pour qui se prend cet imbécile ?! Je… Non. Et Snow approuve ? Ca t'étonne ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut !"**

Comment rester calme dans une pareille situation ? Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer pour la brune. Elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante.

 **"** **Même si ça m'écorche d'avoir à le dire, c'est à toi de… faire ton choix, Emma. Mais à en juger par ton état, j'imagine que cette option n'est pas envisageable… ?**

 **\- Parce que tu en doutes ?** rugit Emma.

 **\- Tu veux bien ne pas rediriger ta colère vers moi ?! Je ne serai pas ton souffre-douleur Emma,** répondit sèchement Regina. **Je n'ai pas d...**

 **\- Après tout ce qu'on a partagé sur cette fichue île, tu me demandes de faire mon choix ? Tu vois Neal comme une option envisageable et tu t'étonnes que ça me mette en boule ?!**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était envisageable ! Tu fais exprès d'être aussi bornée que ta mère ou c'est juste une passade ?!**

 **\- Je t'en ficherais des passades, moi !"** gronda Emma en se jetant sur les lèvres de Regina. Son désir pour la brune n'avait fait que grandir avec sa colère. Bon sang, elle était déjà sublime en temps ordinaire mais quand elle s'énervait, elle en devenait carrément… royale.

Regina fut surprise mais se laissa prendre au jeu de la blonde. Elle la rendait folle… Aussi, elle se servit de sa colère pour donner à leur baiser toute l'ardeur qu'il méritait. Tout ce qui importait à l'heure actuelle était sa peau qu'elle caressait sous son débardeur… Sa peau qu'elle désirait sentir contre la sienne. Emma gémit contre sa bouche. Son corps était déjà en feu alors qu'elle venait à peine de la toucher. Chaque gémissement de la blonde électrisait le corps de Regina… Elle l'allongea sur le cuir du canapé, haletante, avant de se placer au dessus d'elle.

 **"** **Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis pour ce soir ?**

 **\- Hein ? Pardon ? Tu disais ?** Emma était déjà tellement perdue dans les sensations que lui procurait Regina qu'elle n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

 **\- Je disais,** répéta Regina en l'embrassant dans le cou. **Que…** Sa langue glissait sur sa peau avec une aisance scandaleuse. **Je t'avais promis…** Jusqu'à arriver à son oreille… **Quelque chose pour ce soir…**

 **\- Oooh, ouiii,** fut tout ce qu'Emma parvint à balbutier avant de passer à une jolie teinte rouge cerise et d'avoir des difficultés à s'oxygéner en visualisant un peu trop concrètement la promesse matinale de Regina.

 **\- Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre,** lâcha-t-elle avec sensualité.

 **\- Moi non plus… je n'ai… plus envie… que tu attendes…"**

L'excitation était à son maximum quand Regina retira le pantalon de la blonde. La chaleur de son corps irradiait la pièce et elle désirait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. La moindre seconde de bonheur. Emma tremblait d'anticipation et ses jambes, animées d'une vie propre, s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes pour mieux accueillir la brune.

 **"** **Impatiente, Princesse ?"** murmura Regina avant d'enlever le dernier rempart de tissu qui la séparait de ce fruit défendu.

C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que, désireuse de sentir cette douce chaleur l'envahir, de la libérer de cette tension, elle découvrit que la blonde était trempée, à nouveau. C'était maintenant au tour de sa langue de faire de la magie. Elle plongea avec avidité sur sa cible, ses ongles griffant sensuellement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les gémissements de la blonde lui faisaient tourner la tête, envahissant son esprit d'une douce mélodie dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais se lasser. Emma ne pensait plus, ne respirait plus que sporadiquement, ne réagissait plus à rien d'autre que la divine sensation de la langue de Regina sur son intimité. Elle avait l'impression que des vagues de feu la traversaient, soulevant ses hanches à un rythme de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Regina releva légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de la blonde, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses pupilles dilatées par le désir. Et avant qu'Emma ne réagisse, son majeur et son index se joignirent à la fête, lui arrachant un cri qu'elle savoura en esquissant un sourire. Mais sa langue n'était pas en reste et elle synchronisa son rythme à celui de ses va-et-vient. La blonde s'accrochait désormais à l'accoudoir, ne retenant pas ses gémissements tant ce qu'elle ressentait était puissant. Une explosion d'émotions l'envahissait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, que Regina mette fin à son supplice. Seulement, à en juger par le ralentissement de la cadence, la brune avait d'autres projets. **"Non ! Regina… Je t'en prie… Continue…"**

Avec dextérité, elle recourba ses doigts afin de toucher cette paroi délicate, la clé qui ouvrirait la porte de l'extase à Emma. Mais elle prenait son temps, et sa langue se délectait de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait. C'était un véritable plaisir que d'être la cause des gémissements qui envahissaient la pièce.

Regina sentit les parois de la belle blonde se serrer, emprisonnant ses doigts dans un étau de lave en fusion. Alors, elle accéléra ses mouvements, transformant cette douce torture en libération. Elle la sentait venir à elle, petit à petit et attendait avec impatience le moment où elle jouirait contre sa bouche. Emma sentait la jouissance monter en elle avec une force presque effrayante. La chaleur de la bouche de Regina se répandait à travers tout son corps, pénétrant la moindre de ses cellules, mettant à vif tous ses nerfs. Ses doigts lui donnaient l'impression d'une traînée de lave la caressant de l'intérieur. Elle essaya de se retenir un peu plus pour profiter encore des sensations extraordinaires que la brune éveillait en elle mais celle-ci, percevant la fin proche, se servit délicatement de ses dents et le monde explosa autour d'Emma. Son corps se tendit, sa tête se renversa en un cri mêlant le religieux et le profane. La première vague fut suivie de plusieurs autres, leur rythme décroissant si lentement qu'Emma crut ne pas pouvoir survivre à un tel paroxysme de tout son être. Cette femme n'était pas une reine mais une déesse.

En partie satisfaite, Regina attendit qu'Emma se relâche avant de remonter. Totalement provocatrice, elle approcha ses doigts des lèvres de la blonde qui s'en saisit avec avidité et prit tout son temps pour nettoyer chacun d'entre eux d'une langue joueuse, les yeux dans ceux de la brune. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Regina captura les lèvres d'Emma, le corps au bord de l'implosion.

Emma y répondit avec passion avant de sourire :

" **Qui est impatiente, maintenant, ma reine ?**

 **\- Fais-moi l'amour,** gronda Regina en la regardant, les yeux noircis de désir.

 **\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour gagner ta chambre. Tu nous emmènes ?"** répondit Emma avec un clin d'œil.

Regina esquissa un sourire charmeur avant de lever sa main avec grâce. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, et plus précisément dans le lit, de madame le maire… qui se retrouvait désormais uniquement vêtue de sous-vêtements de satin noir. Emma, quant à elle, était entièrement nue.

 **"** **J'ai pensé que nous devrions voyager… léger** , murmura Regina.

 **\- Et tu as très bien pensé, comme toujours, même si tu sembles avoir oublié quelques petits détails dont il va falloir que je m'occupe avant de pouvoir t'aider à t'envoler…** répondit Emma le souffle court devant la magnificence de la brune. **Dieu, que tu es belle…"**

Regina frissonna aux derniers mots de la blonde. Avec un doux sourire, elle s'installa à califourchon sur elle et se pencha à son oreille :

 **"** **Je vous retourne le compliment, Miss Swan…"**

Emma eut un petit rire à l'appellation avant de saisir Regina par la taille et d'inverser leurs positions d'une brusque torsion des reins. Elle caressa du regard sa reine, dont les cheveux encadraient le visage d'une couronne d'ébène, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. L'impatience du désir de Regina eut tôt fait d'enflammer leur échange. Emma quitta ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle avant de tracer un chemin de baisers fiévreux dans son cou qu'elle mordit avec passion au passage, lui arrachant un cri. Regina aurait sûrement des traces le lendemain et la blonde aima l'idée de la marquer ainsi comme sienne. Puis, elle alterna baisers et caresses de la langue sur le haut des seins de Regina qui échappait à la protection de satin. Elle sentit leurs pointes se dresser et les gémissements de la brune se teinter d'impatience. Elle se débarrassa alors de l'encombrante barrière pour déguster plus à son aise les deux merveilles ainsi dévoilées et dont les tétons caramel ne demandaient rien d'autre. Tandis qu'elle alternait suçons et mordillements sur l'un d'eux, ses doigts s'amusaient de l'autre.

Déjà portée à ébullition par la récente jouissance de la blonde sous sa bouche, Regina se demanda si celle-ci n'allait pas réussir à la faire jouir dès maintenant tant sa langue était diabolique. Elle manqua d'ailleurs perdre pied en imaginant les merveilles qu'elle pourrait faire sur une autre partie encore plus sensible de son anatomie.

 **"** **Emma,** gémit la brune. **Ne me force pas à te supplier… Je veux te sentir en moi. Maintenant !**

 **\- A mes ordres, ma Reine…"**

Mais Emma consentit cependant à reprendre sa sensuelle descente du corps de son amante, sa bouche flirta sur une hanche, mordilla le ventre, explora une cuisse, savoura l'autre… Elle était partout, enflammant le corps de Regina comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant elle mais ne faisant, pour l'instant, qu'effleurer au passage, avec un soin démoniaque, le lieu où elle l'appelait de tous ses vœux… Le corps de la brune se tendait comme un arc à chaque caresse dont Emma augmentait lentement la fréquence. Bientôt, cependant, n'y tenant plus elle-même, elle l'enveloppa de sa bouche avant de plonger sa langue en elle. Regina cria son plaisir d'une voix rauque et ses mains se crispèrent dans les mèches blondes. C'était si intense qu'Emma se sentit prête à exploser à nouveau elle aussi. Elle remplaça alors sa langue par deux doigts tout aussi agiles, rapidement rejoint d'un troisième devant l'urgence traduite par les gémissements de la brune.

 **"** **P-plus vite,** lui dit Regina, haletante. **Emma tu es… parfaite… Ne t'arrête pas !"**

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tant ses émotions l'envahissaient. Les assauts de la blonde lui faisaient tourner la tête et tandis qu'elle froissait ses draps de soie avec violence, elle sentit ses propres doigts diffuser une douce chaleur. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Emma. Elle était sublime… Sublime et comme enveloppée d'une aura… magique ? Alors qu'elle accélérait pour amener Regina à la délivrance tant demandée, Emma sentit une jouissance d'une puissance extraordinaire l'envahir. Un halo de lumière irisée les enveloppa et le plaisir de la brune devint le sien également. Elle recourba les doigts juste comme il le fallait et une vague de feu les traversa toutes deux au même instant, les laissant suspendues au sommet en un cri de jouissance partagée. Elles retombèrent ensemble, le corps frappé d'un engourdissement délicieux, le coeur battant et un sourire extatique collé au visage.

 **"** **C'était… C'était…,** balbutia Emma sans parvenir à récupérer son souffle.

 **\- … magique ?** proposa Regina, la voix rauque.

 **\- Hummm… ouiii…"** gémit langoureusement Emma, comblée, avant de se blottir contre sa reine.

Regina lui sourit doucement avant de passer son bras derrière sa tête afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses… de la tendresse… Avec Graham, c'était une nuit, une heure, et il repartait. Passer la nuit avec lui était rare et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Mais Emma… Emma était différente. Emma lui plaisait… Emma était entrée dans son coeur et la seule chose qu'elle désirait, à cet instant précis, était sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir son odeur… Entendre son coeur battre et jouer la même mélodie que le sien.

 **"** **Tu es parfaite, Emma…"** murmura Regina.

A ces mots, Emma se sentit envahie d'une chaleur à la fois douce et bouleversante. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Entendre Regina lui dire cela, quand on savait ce qu'il en était de son passé de Méchante Reine et de sa difficulté à laisser parler ses émotions… Elle mesurait parfaitement la portée de ces quelques mots et tout ce qu'elle pourrait répondre lui paraissait vain à côté. Alors elle l'embrassa mais pas comme lorsqu'elle se retenait plus de désir. Non, elle l'embrassa tendrement, délicatement, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, la caressant doucement de ses pouces,comme pour lui dire déjà "Je t'aime". Parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore assez sûre d'elle, assez courageuse, pour le dire vraiment mais qu'elle savait déjà que la brune lui avait définitivement volé son cœur...

 **"** **Au risque de briser cet instant… Je crois que nous devrions nous préparer pour aller au Granny's,** murmura Regina en regardant l'heure.

 **\- Humm, tu es sûre ? Il ne nous reste pas un peu de temps ? J'ai encore envie de toi…** gémit Emma.

 **\- Tu es impossible Emma,** répondit Regina en riant légèrement. **Mais…"**

Regina ne pouvait en avoir assez de la blonde… De son corps, des sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Elle était tout simplement divine et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fondit à nouveau sur celle qui venait de la faire jouir… et qui allait retourner voir les étoiles.

 **"** **Emma ! Nous sommes en retard !** Regina, qui s'était lovée contre la blonde sortit précipitamment des draps froissés et fit de son mieux pour retrouver ses vêtements. **Je te prie de te presser, je ne suis JAMAIS en retard !**

- **Hum, je peux parier que tu n'as jamais pris ton pied comme aujourd'hui non plus. Ça fait du bien de changer un peu ses habitudes, non ?** répliqua Emma, moqueuse en s'étirant langoureusement dans le lit.

 **\- Pour l'idée générale, je ne te contredirai pas,** répondit Regina qui avait capitulé et préféré utiliser sa magie. **Mais je n'appellerais pas ça "prendre mon pied", comme tu le dis avec si peu d'élégance.**

 **\- Bon, d'accord, je me prépare. On reparlera plus tard de ton élégance quand tu cries mon nom en tutoyant les étoiles…"** rit Emma en se sauvant dans la salle-de-bain.

Regina soupira en secouant la tête… Mais dans le fond, elle savait qu'Emma avait raison : elle n'était plus la même en compagnie de la blonde. Elle était différente, moins rangée, plus décontractée. Plus épanouie, en définitive. Et elle devait bien avouer que cela l'effrayait. Emma ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'habilla en catastrophe. Elle essaya vainement de discipliner ses mèches folles avant de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussé en criant à Regina de se dépêcher.

 **"** **J'espère que tu plaisantes ?!** s'exclama Regina en descendant les escaliers. **Et on ne hurle pas dans cette maison.**

 **\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?! Ou cela provoque-t-il des trous de mémoire aussi ?** ironisa-t-elle en levant un sourcil moqueur.

 **\- Alors disons simplement qu'il y a un temps et des circonstances pour toute chose"** , répondit Regina, un sourire provocateur s'étirant sur ses lèvres rouges.

La brune alla prendre les clés de sa voiture et constata qu'Emma n'avait pas les siennes en main.

 **"** **Tu ne… prends pas ta voiture ?**

 **\- Euh, tu préfères qu'on y aille séparément ?**

 **\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas,** répondit Regina. **Je préfèrerais effectivement.**

 **\- Ah. D'accord"** acquiesça Emma, un peu blessée par la demande de la brune.

Regina sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant le ton d'Emma mais elle préférait rester discrète pour l'instant. Ou du moins, un minimum. Y aller séparément permettait de ne pas susciter la moindre question… Bien que leur retard soit assez significatif. Mais elles y allaient pour fêter leur retour, le retour d'Henry, et non pour exhiber leur relation naissante.

Aussi, elle entra dans sa voiture et partit en premier jusqu'au restaurant. Elle n'attendit pas Emma pour entrer et salua tout le monde, s'excusant bien évidemment pour son retard. Mais ils étaient bien trop occupés pour s'en soucier. Emma, elle, roula lentement. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait bientôt un temps et un lieu préférables pour faire part de leur relation publiquement mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que cela ne soit pas le cas dès ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se cacher quand elle avait envie d'embrasser Regina ou même juste de se tenir contre elle et elle s'attristait que la brune ne semble pas avoir la même envie. Elle entra donc au Granny's bien après Regina. Parfait, celle-ci serait contente, les apparences étaient sauves. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la table où était installé Henry, en prenant soin de ne pas la chercher du regard.

Quand la brune la vit arriver, elle ne put que la trouver sublime. Et c'était un euphémisme… Cette femme la rendait littéralement folle. Elle l'éblouissait, l'éléctrisait et surtout, lui faisait découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bien entendu, avec Daniel il y avait eu cette flamme intense, cet amour fort et puissant… Mais depuis, elle avait vieilli, elle avait mûri… Et l'amour aurait dû être différent, normalement. Sauf qu'Emma lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours cette adolescente à la recherche de son prince charmant. En l'occurrence, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ce prince… ou plutôt, cette princesse.

Alors elle la contemplait, l'admirait, et se surprit même à sourire. Un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour tout le monde.

 **"** **Je suis ravie que tu aies enfin écouté ton coeur… et mes conseils !**

 **\- Clochette,** sursauta Regina en se retournant vers la blonde. **Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, je reconnais l'amour quand je le vois : ces regards langoureux que tu lui lances, ce sourire en coin, cette chaleur qui émane de toi ! Tu es amoureuse, Regina. Eperdument.**

 **\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ma f...**

 **\- Je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre ça ! Tu es bornée et, à cause de toi, j'ai perdu mes ailes ! Alors cesse de faire la vierge effarouchée pour qui le bonheur est un rêve inaccessible ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un mauvais film dramatique. Tu peux être heureuse si tu t'en donnes les moyens"** , claqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du restaurant, Neal avait intercepté Emma alors qu'elle allait chercher un dessert pour Henry.

 **"** **Je ne suis pas dramatique et je…** Elle s'interrompit en voyant le fils de Rumpelstiltskin s'approcher d'Emma. D'un peu trop près.

 **\- Et tu… ?** insista la blonde qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la réaction de Regina.

 **\- Je… Je ne sais plus. Mais le fait est que je ne fuis pas, je prends simplement mon temps…**

 **\- Oh, je t'en prie, on sait toutes les deux que tu es amoureuse d'Emma ! Et ta jalousie en est la preuve.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !** s'offusqua la brune.

 **\- Non, non, bien évidemment. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es à deux doigts de…"**

Le verre de Regina se brisa entre ses mains, faisant tourner de nombreuses têtes dans sa direction. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour demander à Granny où se trouvait le nécessaire pour se nettoyer.

 **"** **Je disais donc : à deux doigts d'exploser ton verre. Mais c'est assez similaire..."** , ironisa Clochette qui l'avait suivie.

Au bruit de verre cassé, Emma avait tourné la tête immédiatement. Elle avait beau s'évertuer à ne pas regarder Regina depuis son arrivée, elle savait toujours exactement où elle était. Elle eut un réflexe quasi instinctif de foncer vers elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais, elle se reprit juste à temps et, quand elle vit que son impétueuse brune se diriger vers les toilettes, sans aucun doute pour nettoyer le vin qui tâchait sa chemise, elle s'excusa l'air de rien mais fermement auprès de Neal et prit le même chemin.

 **"** **Regina, tout va bien ?** demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en voyant l'air défait de la brune dans le miroir.

 **\- Oui… Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas,** répondit Regina en soupirant devant le lavabo.

 **\- Hum, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air pourtant. Tu veux m'expliquer, pour le verre ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force ?** tenta la brune, en vain.

 **\- Bien tenté. Essaye encore.**

 **\- Neal.**

 **\- Oui ? Eh bien quoi, Neal...** ajouta Emma doucement. Elle sentait la brune fragilisée et hésitait à la pousser dans ses retranchements.

 **\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler,** lâcha Regina, les jointures blanchies tant elle maintenait le lavabo avec force. **Je déteste le voir tourner autour de toi…**

 **\- Crois-moi, mon cœur, je déteste cela autant que toi.** Inquiète pour Regina, Emma ne s'était même pas rendue compte du petit nom tendre qu'elle venait de lui attribuer…

 **\- Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de dét…** Elle se tourna lentement avant de regarder la blonde, les yeux brillants. **Comment m'as-tu appelée ?**

 **\- Hein ? Oh…** Emma rougit terriblement. **Mon cœur ?**

 **\- On passe aux surnoms affectifs ?** demanda Regina, en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Non, oui, je ne sais pas. Ça te dérange ?**

 **\- Eh bien…"**

Elle s'approcha d'Emma avant de capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

 **"** **Je crois que non...**

 **\- Dans ce cas, mon cœur, on a beaucoup mieux à faire que de parler de ce taré de Neal…** Et Emma se saisit à son tour des lèvres de Regina. Ayant respectivement besoin de rassurer et besoin d'être rassurée, l'échange s'enflamma très vite. Regina se retrouva plaquée contre le lavabo, les mains d'Emma sous sa chemise, en train de lui caresser les hanches.

 **\- Emma…"** gémit Regina.

Ses mains se baladèrent à son tour sur le corps de la blonde, apprenant par cœur ses courbes, ses formes, sa douceur.

 **"** **Emma !"**

Regina sursauta légèrement avant de jeter un oeil vers l'intruse. Avec un rictus sarcastique, elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Emma et lissa sa chemise. Puis elle passa à côté de Snow, la frôlant presque, lui rendant son regard foudroyant. Interrompue en pleine réalisation d'un de ses très nombreux fantasmes avec la brune, Emma jeta un regard du même acabit à sa mère.

 **"** **Bon sang, Mary-Margaret, je n'ai pas quinze ans et tu n'as aucun droit de juger de qui j'embrasse et où !"** Et elle sortit en coup de vent.

Seulement la petite brune n'en avait pas fini avec elle et la rattrapa, quitte à avoir cette conversation devant tout le monde.

 **"** **Depuis ce voyage, depuis la grotte, tu es distante Emma ! Et je sais que tu fais tout ça pour me provoquer ! C'est à cause de ce que j'ai avoué ? C'est ça ?!"**

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers elle, dont celui de Neal et Regina.

 **"** **Oh, bon sang, tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, Snow-White ! Je ne cherche pas à te provoquer, je cherche à vivre ma vie, à être heureuse. Chose qui aurait peut-être été plus facile pour moi si j'avais eu des parents pour...**

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?!** l'interrompit-elle. **Pourtant, faire… ça avec Regina, c'est pire que de la provocation ! Tu es immature Emma ! Et je suis encore ta mère jusqu'à preuve du contraire.**

 **\- Non ! Non, tu n'es pas ma mère ! Une mère élève son enfant ! Une mère ne la lâche pas dans l'inconnu sans aucune preuve qu'elle atterrisse à un endroit où l'on pourra et saura prendre soin d'elle ! Une mère ne dit pas à son enfant qu'elle souhaite un autre enfant pour la remplacer !**

 **\- Tu es bien placée pour dire ce genre de choses, que sais-tu exactement du rôle d'une mère, Emma ?!"**

Cette fois, Regina sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle aurait voulu s'interposer mais ce n'était pas son combat… Seulement rester aussi loin d'Emma lui brisait le cœur. Comment osait-elle lui dire ce genre de choses ?

Estomaquée, Emma resta un instant sans répondre. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes et hésita entre se mettre à pleurer ou frapper Snow, avant de chercher Regina des yeux. Le coup était bas, il lui avait fait très mal et elle était perdue.

Le regard de la maire croisa celui de la blonde. Elle tenta d'y faire passer tout le soutien dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

 **"** **Emma… Emma, je suis désolée, je me suis emportée,** tenta Snow, réalisant. **Je veux juste que tu comprennes… Si j'ai été séparée de toi, c'est à cause d'elle !** dit-elle en regardant Regina.

 **\- AAAHHH !** rugit Emma. **Et tu vas rester combien de temps à ressasser la même vieille rengaine ? C'est de sa faute ! Tout est toujours de sa faute ! C'est tellement plus facile que de se regarder en face et de se rendre compte qu'on a aussi des torts dans l'affaire, hein, mère ?!** lui cracha-t-elle en pleine figure, comme la pire des injures avant de se ruer vers la sortie, les larmes coulant désormais à flots sur ses joues. **Regina ? Je te laisse Henry ce soir, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu sais prendre soin de lui comme la mère que tu es, toi, au moins !"** lança-t-elle avant de passer la porte.

Les larmes aux yeux, Snow retourna dans les commodités, suivie par David, tandis que Regina, elle, était allée voir Henry pour lui dire qu'elle revenait très vite. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Emma. Pas comme ça. Elle ne prit pas la peine de remettre son manteau et sortit immédiatement pour interpeler la blonde.

 **"** **Emma… S'il-te-plaît, reviens !"**

Emma arrêta sa course mais resta figée là, tournant le dos, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Et la brune s'avança vers elle avant de l'enlacer par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait pas de mots, dans l'instant, mais elle ressentait le besoin de lui prouver qu'elle était là. Qu'elle ne comptait pas partir. Et que personne ne pourrait la faire baisser dans son estime. Emma se retourna en sentant ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, toujours en larmes. Elle se réconforta dans son parfum et la douceur de ses cheveux.

 **"** **Emma,** lui dit-elle en caressant tendrement sa chevelure. **Ecoute-moi… Seule une mère serait venue jusqu'ici, inquiète pour son fils. Seule une mère aurait cru en lui, en ses convictions, même les plus étonnantes. Seule une mère se serait battue corps et âme pour le sauver, même contre un dragon ! Seule une mère aurait traversé les mondes pour lui. Seule une mère verserait ces larmes… Tu es sa mère. Et tu es une bonne mère…"**

 **\- Merci. Merci de me dire d'aussi belles choses. Merci d'être là. Je…** Emma s'interrompit avant de faire un aveu dont elle soupçonnait que la brune n'était pas vraiment prête à l'entendre faire tout de suite. **Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Juste dormir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à l'appartement de Mary-Margaret là.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Henry,"** dit Regina en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Regina passa en coup de vent dans le restaurant où les conversations allaient bon train après l'esclandre entre Snow et Emma. Le silence se fit brutalement à son entrée. Sans un regard pour la foule, elle enjoignit gentiment à Henry de la suivre, lui expliquant, une fois dehors, qu'Emma passerait la nuit à la maison. Ils passèrent la récupérer et rentrèrent sans un mot au 108 rue Mifflin. Regina s'occupa de coucher Henry avant de faire de même avec Emma, encore si choquée de l'altercation avec sa mère qu'elle ne réagissait presque pas, se laissant déshabiller et mettre au lit comme une enfant. Après s'être elle-même préparée pour la nuit, Regina se glissa entre les draps et la prit dans ses bras. Déjà à moitié endormie, la blonde poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, se nicha contre elle et replongea immédiatement dans le sommeil. Regina resta un certain temps à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, respirant son parfum et repensant à la soirée avant de rejoindre à son tour les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre et le corps d'Henry, Pan se tenait à la fenêtre et délivrait l'ombre captive de la voile du Jolly Rogers...


	3. Chapter 3

Regina se réveilla aux aurores. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire éclaira son visage. Emma était là, allongée contre elle, son bras sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait si fragile, et en même temps apaisée et détendue. La brune aurait pu se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours… Cela dit, elle se demandait si elle le méritait. Toujours cette histoire de fin heureuse qui lui était interdite… Mais la vie avait l'air d'être de son côté alors… pourquoi se poser tant de questions ? A cet instant, Emma gémit et s'étira de tout son long, se réveillant doucement et découvrant, avec le plus grand plaisir, le corps de Regina contre le sien. Elle leva un regard encore tout assoupi vers la brune, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies de la chaleur du lit.

" **Bonjour, mon coeur. Bien dormi ?** questionna-t-elle avant d'embrasser Regina avec langueur.

 **\- Très bien… Et toi ?** répondit Regina en frissonnant. Ce surnom la rendait folle.

 **\- Magnifiquement. Et le réveil est encore meilleur…**

 **\- Et si j'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu vas voir si notre fils est réveillé ?"** proposa la brune en souriant tendrement.

"Notre fils"... Ces mots, prononcés au matin, au réveil, lui procuraient une sensation étrange de bien-être. Comme si elle vivait enfin la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé : avoir une famille. Réaliser enfin qu'elle était heureuse était bouleversant, déroutant. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Être avec Emma et Henry la comblait de joie. Alors la blonde alla chercher leur fils et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine d'où émanaient des odeurs très alléchantes. Madame le maire semblait aussi douée en cuisine que dans d'autres domaines...

Le petit-déjeuner achevé, et il s'était en effet révélé délicieux, Henry leur demanda s'il pouvait rejoindre ses amis. Emma le trouvait curieusement distant, un peu mal à l'aise depuis son retour. Elles le laissèrent partir avec la recommandation de faire attention et de retrouver Emma avant le déjeuner au Granny's. Alors qu'elles levaient la main toutes le deux pour lui dire au revoir de loin, sur le palier du manoir, Emma prit brusquement conscience qu'elle aimerait être en train de faire la même chose, dans les années à venir, se tenir là, l'épaule contre celle de Regina, à regarder leur fils, "leur" fils, partir tous les matins, à l'école ou ailleurs, grandissant au fur et à mesure…

Dans un silence de bonheur tranquille, perdues chacune dans des pensées dont elles ignoraient l'harmonie, le même sourire de bien-être au visage, elles retournèrent à la cuisine pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Regina s'attela à la tâche immédiatement, pleine d'énergie, et Emma se retrouva plantée là, un verre à la main, à l'admirer. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi impeccablement parfaite dès le réveil ? Elle, elle ne ressemblait jamais à rien avec ses cheveux en bataille… Elle avait envie de bousculer cette belle ordonnance, de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux, d'ouvrir un peu plus ce haut qui en révélait trop et pas assez à la fois, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres gonflent, que ses joues rosissent, que ses yeux se remplissent du même désir impérieux que le sien... Oh, autant se l'avouer clairement, elle avait envie de la prendre là, sauvagement, sur l'îlot de la cuisine ! Cette femme allait la rendre cinglée, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Regina avait levé les yeux vers la blonde et comprit rapidement, à son regard, ce qui occupait ses pensées.

" **Tu es insatiable,** dit-elle en riant. **Viens, allons nous préparer. Et si tu promets de t'habiller très vite, je te laisserai peut-être partager ma douche…"**

Emma bondit et passa en courant devant Regina qui rit de plus belle.

Peu importait ce qui les attendait encore, ensemble, elles sauraient y faire face.

 _Note : un tout petit chapitre pour ne pas laisser nos lectrices sur leur faim et finir cette histoire comme il se doit puisque, hélas, ma partenaire souhaite s'arrêter là. ;)_


End file.
